Àngels Sagnants
Els Àngels Sagnants són una de les vint legions originàries que creà l'Emperador per dur a terme la Gran Croada, una gran campanya galàctica amb la finalitat de reconquerir i reconstruir l'Imperi de la Humanitat que s'havia perdut durant el període anomenat "La Vella Nit". La traició d'Horus i el conflicte posterior que desencadenà (L'Heretgia d'Horus) va significar l'escissió de les legions i el final de la Gran Croada. Història Orígens. La Gran Croada l'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus. Món natal Article principal: Baal. En l'antiguitat, tant Baal com les seves llunes tenien atmosferes similars a la de la Terra. Diversos equips d' exploració, equipats amb els millors equips anti-radiació, han estudiat Baal i les seves llunes amb gran deteniment. Tot i les aparents condicions exteriors del planeta, sota la seva terra es trobà una gran quantitat d'informació que va permetre traçar els erudits imperials una vaga idea de l'estat del planeta en els temps antics. Encara que Baal sempre fou un desert, les seves llunes havien estat llocs paradisíacs, on la gent es concentrava per construir assentaments. En la superfície de Baal encara existeixen las ruïnes dels edificis que van construir temps enrere, prova de la cultura avançada de la gent de Baal. Gràcies a les troballes arqueològiques l'Imperi pogué obtenir una idea general sobre l'estat de la civilització humana del planeta. Organització Naus conegudes Doctrina de combat Reclutament Creences La llavor genètica El Origen de La Imperfecció La Sed Vermella Membres Notables Gran Croada i l'Heretgia d'Horus Vegeu article: Membres coneguts dels Àngels Sagnants (Gran Croada i Heretgia d'Horus). Post-Heretgia. Vegeu article: Membres coneguts dels Àngels Sagnants (Post-Heretgia d'Horus). Relíquies Accions Notables Gran Croada (~798.M30 - 005.M31) * ###.M30 -''' '''Rebel·lió de Praxil. * Extermini del Cúmul Adryantis. * La destrucció de Magc'Sithraal. * 999.M30 -''' '''Sotmetiment de Melchior. * 001.M31 -''' '''La Guerra de Mort. * 002.M31 -''' '''La iniciativa Kayvas. Heretgia d'Horus (005.M31 - 014.M31) * 004-009.M31 -''' [[Campanya de Signus|'''Campanya de Signus]]. * 009.M31 - Imperium Secundus. * 011.M31 - Captura del Caçador Obscur. * 014.M31 - Setge de Terra. Post-Heretgia d'Horus (Pendent per traduir) * 014-021.M31 - La Gran Purga. * 544-546.M32 - Guerra de la Bèstia. * 344.M33 '- Alliberament de l'Estrella Negra'. * 173.M35 '- Invasió d'Achernar'. * 400.M35 '-' [[Waaagh! Starsmasha|'Waaagh! Starsmasha']]. * 237.M37 - Batalla de Hell's Hollow. * 811.M37 '- 7ª Croada Negra'. * 755.M38 -''' '''Setge de Balle Alpha. * ###.M40 '- La Insurrecció de Kallius'. * 676.M40 - Batalla de Tytus. * 996.M40 - Boarding of unknown Space Hulk with Genestealers - of all Chapter only 50 Blood Angels survived32 * 187.M41 - Shadowblight Campaign * 742-745.M41 - 1ª Guerra Tirànida. * 798.M41 - Assalt de Baal. * 823.M41 '-' Batalla de Khartas. * 841.M41 '-' Batalla de l'Ull d'Omnissiah. * 859.M41 - Assalt de Zoran. * 865.M41 - Campanya de Verdeworlds. * 872.M41 '-' Campanya de Kasablan. * 877.M41 '-' Mel'yanneth Skywar. * 911.M41 -''' '''Assalt a la Fortalesa de Ka'Bandha. * 926.M41 -''' '''Destrucció del Món Maquina. * 927.M41 '-' [[Batalla d'Antax|'Batalla d'Antax']]. * 930.M41 -''' '''Defensa de Ghosa Prime. * 941.M41 '-' 2ª Batalla d[[2ª Batalla d'Armageddon|'Armageddon]]. * 955.M41 - Campanya de Gehenna. * 965.M41 - La Trampa de Solon V. * 969.M41 '-' Invasió de Taladorn. * 990.M41 - Batalla de Pandrax. * 992.M41 '-' Batalla d'Hollonan. * 994.M41 - Croada de Blackfang. * 995.M41 - Campanya de la Flota Eixam Jormungandr. * 996.M41 - Batalla de Zoros. * ###.M41 - Revenging for brothers who died in 996.M40 during the battle with Genestealers, over eighty members of the Blood Angel first company under the command of Captain Michaelus Raphaelboarded the Sin of Damnation space hulk and utterly destroy the aliens. * 998.M41 '- Campanya de Cryptus'. * 999.M41 - 3ª Batalla d'Armageddon. * 999.M41 '- 13ª Croada Negra'. ** Campanya de Diamor. * 999.M41 '-' [[La Devastació de Baal|'La Devastació de Baal']].' ' * ###.M42 - L'ajuda de Lastransa. * ###.M42 - Batalla de Dhormet. * ###.M42 - Campanya de la Red Scar Campaign * ###.M42 - L'incident de Khovan. Galeria Llegir més Fonts * Extret, traduït i adaptat del Lexicanum anglès, Wikihammer 40k UK i Wikihammer 40k ESP. * Blood Angels Painting Guide - Sons of Sanguinius (Supplement) * Citadel Journal 21, "The Circle of Seven Campaign, Part III: Firefight on the Ravenscar River", pp. 19–29 * Citadel Journal 47, "Angels of Death", pp. 21–25 * Codex: ** Codex: Blood Angels (7th Edition) ** Codex: Blood Angels (5th Edition) ** Codex: Blood Angels (4th Edition) ** Codex: Blood Angels (3rd Edition) ** Codex: Angels of Death (2nd Edition) ** Codex: Space Marines (6th Edition), pp. 6, 8, 29, 97 * Deathwatch: Core Rulebook (RPG), pp. 41–43, 182, 196, 335-336 * Deathwatch: First Founding (RPG), pp. 39–43 * Horus Heresy Novels: ** Horus Rising (Horus Heresy Novel) by Dan Abnett ** A Thousand Sons (Horus Heresy Novel) by Graham McNeill ** Fear to Tread (Horus Heresy Novel) by James Swallow * Horus Heresy: Collected Visions: ** Volume II: Visions of Darkness, pp. 171-172, 176-177 ** Volume IV: Visions of Death, pp. 340-341 * Imperial Armour ** Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition, pp. 109, 177 ** Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two, pg. 118 * Index Astartes ** Index Astartes I, "Blood Frenzy - The Flesh Tearers Space Marine Chapter" ** Index Astartes II, "Angels of Death - The Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter" ** Index Astartes - Death Company (Digital Edition), pp. 2, 4-12 * Shield of Baal ** Shield of Baal - Execution (Supplement) ** Shield of Baal - Deathstorm ''(Supplement), pg. 29 * ''Space Hulk ** Space Hulk: Campaigns (1st Edition) ** Space Hulk: Mission Book (3rd Edition) ** Space Hulk: Mission Book (2nd Edition) ** Space Hulk: Mission Book (1st Edition) ** Space Hulk: Rulebook (3rd Edition) ** Space Hulk: Rulebook (2nd Edition) * Warhammer 40,000 - Blood Angels Painting Guide: Sons of Sanguinius * Warhammer 40,000: Compendium (2nd Edition) * Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook (6th Edition) * Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader (1st Edition) * Warhammer 40,000: Wargear (2nd Edition) * Warlords of the Dark Millennium - Dante (Digital Edition) * White Dwarf: ** White Dwarf (UK): *** White Dwarf 45 (6 Dec 2014), "Brothers In Blood," pp. 43-50. *** White Dwarf 299 (UK), "Angels of Death: Codex Space Marines Preview" *** White Dwarf 330 (UK), "Blood Angels Official Codex: Part I *** White Dwarf 331 (UK), "Blood Angels Official Codex: Part II ** White Dwarf (US): *** White Dwarf 109 (US), "Terminator Squads", pp. 32–33 *** White Dwarf 112 (US), "Terminator: Space Marine Tactical Dreadnought Armour - Background & Rules", pp. 11–20 *** White Dwarf 129 (US), "'Eavy Metal-Blood Angels", pp. 67–72 *** White Dwarf 139 (US), "Blood Angels Space Marine Army", pp. 46–54 *** White Dwarf 142 (US), "A Guide to Painting your Epic Scale Forces", pp. 20–35 *** White Dwarf 143 (US), "(Eldar) Alaitoc Craftworld vs. The Blood Angels: Battle Report", pp. 41–59 *** White Dwarf 146 (US), "'Eavy Metal - Blood Angel Dreadnought", pp. 50–71 *** White Dwarf 167 (US), "Space Marine Dreadnoughts", pp. 4–13 *** White Dwarf 168 (US), "Blood Angels Death Company", pp. 7–12 *** White Dwarf 181 (US), "Space Marine Terminators: Tactical Dreadnought Armour", p. 37 *** White Dwarf 182 (US), "'Eavy Metal: Forces of the Imperium", pg. 38 *** White Dwarf 188 (US), "Blood Angels Death Company", pp. 33–36 *** White Dwarf 194 (US), "Lords of Baal: Blood Angels Characters", pp. 11–14 *** White Dwarf 203 (US), "The Fate of the Sword of Halcyon: Scenario - Blood Angels vs. Genestealers", pp. 33–43 *** White Dwarf 228 (US), "Codex Blood Angels - Angels of Death", "'Baal' Predator - Blood Angel Tank", "Blood Angels Miniatures", "Codex Blood Angels" (Ad), pp. 7–19 *** White Dwarf 261 (US), "Index Astartes First Founding - Angels of Death, The Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter" *** White Dwarf 329 (US), "Sons of Sanguinius" and "Standard Bearer", pp. 74, 87 ** White Dwarf (AUS): *** White Dwarf 262 (AUS), "Index Astartes – Blood Angels" * Bloodquest Novel Series: ** Bloodquest I by Gordon Rennie and illustrated by Colin MacNeil ** Bloodquest II: Into the Eye of Terror by Gordon Rennie and illustrated by Colin MacNeil ** Bloodquest III: The Daemon's Mark by Gordon Rennie and illustrated by Colin MacNeil ** Bloodquest: Prisoners of the Eye of Terror (Audio Book) * Black Library Weekender Vol. 1 (Anthology), "Lost Sons" (Short Story) by James Swallow * Blood Angels Novel Series: ** Deus Encarmine (Novel) by James Swallow ** Deus Sanguinius (Novel) by James Swallow ** Red Fury (Novel) by James Swallow ** Black Tide (Novel) by James Swallow * Bloodspire (Audio) by C.Z. Dunn * The Book of Blood (Novella) by Christian Dunn * Heart of Rage (Ebook) by James Swallow * Honours (Ebook) by James Swallow * Redeemed (Ebook) by James Swallow * Bloodline (Ebook) by James Swallow * Space Hulk (Ebook) by Gav Thorpe * Eclipse of Hope (Novella) by David Annadale * Mephiston: Lord of Death ''(Novella) by David Annadale * ''Bloodspire (Audio Book) by C. Z. Dunn * Angels of Death - The Crown of Thorns (Short Story) by Peter Fehervari * Angels of Death - The Fury (Short Story) by James Swallow * Advent Day Nine - Astorath The Grim: Redeemer of the Lost (Ebook) * Advent Day Sixteen - Gabriel Seth: The Flesh Tearer (Ebook) * Death of Integrity (Novel) by Guy Haley Categoria:Capítol de Marines Espacials‏‎ Categoria:Legions de Marines Espacials Categoria:Marines Espacials‏‎